


Alexander was on Thomas' doorway one day in distress and disarray.

by harrysbabyboo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #Aliza, #ElizaSchuyler, #Elizander, #Jamilton, #alexanderhamilton, #cheating, #comingout, #crybaby, #crying, #dominantJefferson, #fluff, #gay, #hamilton, #hamiltonanamericanmusical, #rain, #thomasjefferson, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbabyboo/pseuds/harrysbabyboo
Summary: Title taken from 'The Room Where It Happened' with a twist.





	Alexander was on Thomas' doorway one day in distress and disarray.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaack! And his time with a new fandom and ship. Enjoy!

It was a stormy night, around 11pm, Thomas sits on his red velvet arm chair, sipping on some neat whisky as he reads from the newspaper under the light of the roaring fire in front of him. He hears the wind howel as lashes of rain fall from the dark night sky. It was times like this that Thomas hated living alone in his mansion, he'd rather be in a smaller, cosier home, where he were not alone, but cuddled up with his imaginary husband, or wife, talking about how their day went as his children were fast asleep above them. He sighs at the thought. The thing is, he could of had that, that was until his gave his life to politics, by now he was known as a cold hearted, malicious politician, not caring for anyone but himself. 

The Virginian finishes what's left in his glass and stands up to pour another when he here's a loud knocking at the door. He pauses, shaking his head, who could be knocking at this hour? It's probably the wind. Jefferson turns back to head to his chair when he hears the knocking again, this time with a shout following after. Thomas bites his lip, before slowly walking to the door. As he gets closer he can hear the person is shouting his name. He opens the door, opening his mouth, before shutting it in surprise. "-SON" the voice calls, reaching to knock again, but freezing when they realise the door had been opened. "Ah! Mr Jefferson, good evening." Thomas raises an eyebrow looking at the man. He is soaked from head to toe, wearing a suit and red rimmed eyes from crying, shaking like a leaf. The Virginian shakes his head and looks at the man. "Mr Hamilton, do you realise the time?" He frowns and the smaller males shakes in response. "No offence Jeffershit but isn't it a bit rude to not invite a guest in?" Hamilton quips in response and Thomas sighs. "Right this way Hamilton." He grumbles and Alexander smirks walking in, Jefferson taking the mans suit jacket as Hamilton loosens his tie slightly.

The men sit by the fire, staring at one another in silence and Thomas rubs his temples. "For the last time Hamilton tell me, why in Gods name are you at my home at-" he looks at the clock. "Midnight!" He exclaims, clearly annoyed and then… wait. Was Alexander Hamilton… crying? Thomas rubs his face to see if he is imagining it, but when he opens his eyes again, he sees Hamilton now sobbing on the couch. Unsure of what to do, Jefferson rubs his back and sighs softly. "Alex?" He says in a whisper and Hamilton looked up. "I-I'm sorry! I had nowhere else to go." The sobbing man says, leaning his head onto Jefferson's shoulder. In turn, Thomas strokes Alex's hair, whispering calming words as he lets the younger male cry. 

After about half an hour, the crying had turned to sniffles and Alex looks up at Jefferson. "That was a big cry darlin'." The southern man drawls, not realise the use of nickname as Hamilton nods sadly. "Uh huh." He sniffs. "She wasn't supposed to know Thomas. I love her with all my heart, it was a stupid mistake." He rambles. "What's that sugar?" The taller male now has Alexander cuddled to him. "I-I think? I'm gay." He whispers out the last part, like it was some dirty secret. "Eliza she uh- f-found me in bed with another man, couldn't tell you his name. She kicked me out straight away, understandably." He lets some silent tears fall and Thomas gulps. "I'm sorry Alex. I have a question though? Why did you come to me?" He makes sure to keep his voice soft, so he does not make Alex cry again. "I had nowhere else to turn Thomas. I couldn't go to Burr or Washington, imagine if parliament found out? I'd be ruined! However, people think we hate eachother, so why would I come to you for my problems? If you opened your mouth no one would believe you." Thomas lets out a chuckle, even in his lowest times Hamilton had his wits about him. "Such a fool proof plan doll." He smirks and Alex curses. "Fuck off Jeffershit." He grumbles and Jefferson quirks an eyebrow. "I assume you want to stay? Or would you like it if I kicked you out?" Thomas sneers slightly and Alex shakes his head. "Here is great thank you Thomas!" He gives an award winning smile and the Virginian sighs. "You're lucky I find you somewhat cute as a drowned rat." He rolls his eyes as Hamilton whines softly. "Now, would you like a shower and some night clothes Alex?" Jefferson asks and Hamilton nods against the man's chest. "Alright sweetpea, up you go." He drawls and stands up, leading Hamilton to the bathroom. "Slow down Jeffershit you know I have small legs." He huffs and Jefferson laughs. "Teeny tiny Alex hmm?" He smirks and Hamilton rolls his eyes, choosing not to say anything. "I've got you a sweater and a fresh pair of boxers at the end of the shower. I'll be heading to bed now." He says in an authoritative tone and Hamilton nods. "Thank you Thomas, it means a lot." Hamilton says genuinely and Jefferson winks, walking out of the bathroom and walking to his bedroom.

After about 20 minutes, Hamilton's gets out the shower, putting on the clean boxers as he goes red at how Jefferson's sweater falls past his knees. He dries his hair and heads up to the spare bedroom, lying down and staring at the ceiling. It is only a couple of minutes before Alex sighs, bursting into tears once more at his stupidity. Sobs rack through him as he bites his fist in an an attempt to not wake Jefferson in the room next to him. However, Thomas does hear him and his heart breaks a million times for his 'enemy'. He sighs, swinging his legs round so he sits on the bed. Shaking his head he gets up and opens the door to the spare bedroom where Hamilton is shaking with sobs. "Oh darlin'." He sighs, walking to the bed and picking the crying man up into his arms. "It's okay sugar." He coos softly and Alexander's cries calm. "T-Thomas?" He mumbles, looking up at the Virginian. "P-please don't tell anyone of this, n-not yet." He wipes his tears. "Alexander I promise, nobody needs to know." He says sincearly, before going to stand up again. "W-wait! Thomas." Alex says hurriedly and Thomas stops in his tracks. Then, what happened next surprised them both, as Alex bring Jefferson down to his level and gives him a small kiss. "Stay?" He asks and Thomas nods, giving Alex another kiss. Once The taller male is in bed, Alex cuddles up to him immediately. "Goodnight Thomas. He sighs, closing his eye and Thomas blows out the candle next to them. "Goodnight." He looks down at the sleeping man next to him. "Goodnight my angel." He pulls Alex close to him and follows the others example, going straight to sleep.


End file.
